ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost and Found (episode)
Lost and Found is the ninth episode of NCIS Season 5 and also the 103th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A young boy who's a member of McGee's boy scout group is discovered to have been abducted in 1998 which sends the team searching for the youngster's father but they soon discover that the father's been wanted for murder although not everything is at it seems... Prologue In the lab, NCIS Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto reveals that in the land of forensic-science technology, the mass spectrometer is king. She reveals that it uses the basic magnetic force of a charged particle to measure the mass and relative concentration of atoms and molecules. It then pans out to reveal that Abby is talking to a group of young scout boys. Abby remarks that it's pretty cool, huh? One kid wants to know if the tattoos are real and that they're sweet. Abby is left startled before asking the group if there are any other questions. The same kid raises his hand, wondering how many Abby has. "A lot", Abby replies before stating that's all she's gonna say about that before she reaches over to grab her trademark NCIS white lab coat. The kid chimes in with, "A lot. I only counted five". As she puts on her coat, Abby, clearly uncomfortable remarks that the rest are hidden. "Hidden where?", the kid wonders, glancing at Abby. Abby looks to up see her ex-boyfriend, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee who's also wearing a scout uniform wander into the lab, McGee carrying a box full of hats with United States flags on top. The kid remarks that Abby was about to show them her... "AFIS programme, right?", Abby interrupts. She then looks down at the tag the kid is wearing, revealing that his name is Carson. "Right", Carson says. As McGee places the box onto the table and all the scout boys gather around, Abby heads to her computer area, remarking that if the mass spectrometer is king of the land, then this little darling is definitely the queen. McGee remarks that in the last four years, they've made over 200 arrests thanks to AFIS fingerprint matches. "We", Abby states. McGee then tells his scout group that it's a team effort. Abby then tells them about the L Scan which sits there on her table and grabbing Carson with McGee and the scout group looking on, she reveals that they put their index finger on the glass and as she hits a button, Carson's fingerprint appears on the monitor with Abby triumphantly stating that Carson is now in the system. "Cool", Carson remarks. McGee then reveals as they speak, the program is filtering through a database filed with millions of prints. Abby remarks that the majority of them were recorded after someone was arrested. She remarks that assuming any of the group haven't any hard time, she doubts that they're gonna get... Suddenly, everyone looks up. "Positive Match" then appears on Abby's monitor. Abby hits some keys and suddenly, a logo stating "Carson Matthews- abducted- last seen- 05/17/1998" pops up, flashing in red. In disbelief, Abby looks back at Carson with McGee joining in. It then cuts to Carson who stares back at them, puzzled. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five Ronald Keenan's home has now become a crime scene and as photos are taken, Ducky remarks to Gibbs that Keenan never stood a fighting chance because unfortunately for Keenan.. "He didn't fight", Palmer finishes before apologizing but Ducky tells Palmer that he's right. Trivia *When Gibbs and McGee are questioning Lt. Taylor, she mentions that she stumbled into some poison ivy, whilst in the woods, at which point, McGee looks away and scratches his face. He is virulently allergic to poison ivy, as shown in Season Two's "Caught on Tape" and Season Four's "Sandblast". *The Magnum P.I. bed and the scene of the original Battlestar Galactica playing on the laptop are both shows that Donald P. Bellisario directed and wrote for. *The writing staff may have been trying to create a fictitious youth organization for the episode when they came up with the name "Youth Rangers", but in fact there exists a national youth organization by that name, except it is based in the United Kingdom. *On the GPS McGee is holding you can read "Valencia, CA" and "No Service" which probably indicates the last position where the GPS was used before shooting the scene. *Sci-fi fans might recognize JR Bourne (Detective Marshall Collins) from the show Stargate SG-1 where he played Martouf and Lantash, a Human who has blended with the Tok'ra. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 5 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by David J. North Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Martha Mitchell Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer Category:NCIS Thanksgiving Episodes